


How to eat a cheese stick

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cheese, M/M, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and jervis is just there, cheese stick, edward's ocd, jonathan does not care, theyre all gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Yes, you read the title correct.Edward thinks there's a correct way to eat a cheese stick.





	How to eat a cheese stick

**Author's Note:**

> How do you eat a cheese stick? I take a bite out of it.

"Oh God what are you doing?" Jonathan looked up from eating his cheese stick, one of the rare times he miraculously ate. "What do you mean?" He really shouldn't have played on Edward's ridiculous rambles, but, he didn't know what he was doing wrong. "You're eating the cheese stick wrong" Jonathan snorted. "I wasn't aware there was a right way to do it."  
  
Edward huffed. "Obviously, you had no parents to teach you." Jonathan ignored the last sentence that was muttered under the other's breath. "But as your friend and lover I shall tell you. You're suppose to tear the cheese stick apart and then eat it." Jonathan sat silent for a second. "Too much work" He than bit into the cheese stick. Edward made a spluttering noise. "Too much work!?" Jonathan smiled behind his cheese stick, as the man turned to Jervis. "You hear this man!?" Jervis didn't look up. "Yes, I did, but surely this is a trivial thing Edward."  
  
"You are both insane!" "Takes one to know one darling" Jonathan replies, as Edward leaves the room to go sulk. It's quiet a moment before Jervis's pipes up. "Do you actually take a bite out of your cheese stick?" Jonathan looks over his shoulder at the man. "Yeah?" "I mean it's not important, but that it is a bit strange. Curiouser and Curiouser said Alice." "Ha."


End file.
